Horned Hearts
by Muffinstuff7105
Summary: The best things in life are the ones you can't help but smile at. Valentine's fic, because I love Momma Maleficent. [One-shot]


Maleficent sat silently on the edge of a wallowing cliff and looked out into the distance. It had smooth and bright green thin cut grass that sprouted everywhere. It seemed to be glowing whenever the sun shone upon it. When a breeze violently shook all the other plants and made a calming rattling noise, it just swayed in the distance, making very little sound, and almost looked as if it were dancing, like the wind was a music of some kind. It was always silent, always glowing, always dancing to the beat of nature. Here and there, during springtime, when creatures of all varieties appeared, and the once cold and icy air that blowed violently, destroying all in its path turned into warm, crisp air that let nature have its way, flowers would sprout like weeds near the edge of that wallowing cliff, specifically daisies and yellow tulips.

Whenever Maleficent saw the daisies and tulips dance with the wind with the grass as well, Maleficent felt herself have the urge to give out a soft smile to herself. Even though the yellow and white daisies stood out against the glowing light green grass, whenever Aurora sat down with Maleficent near this very cliff, which was often, she found Aurora the most appealing.

She couldn't imagine a life without Aurora nowadays. Even though she sometimes found that it was incredibly frustrating trying to share her feelings with Aurora, for she was so caught up in having fun. Aurora had definitely taught her many things. How to love, how to enjoy the little things in life, and many more. Everyday was an adventure with Aurora. Though she still struggled on how to show affection to people, often times Maleficent caught herself laughing to herself, or even aloud.

"How come you don't smile that much?" Aurora had asked innocently one day after a long day having a mudfight with trolls. They sat in a tree together, pink and purple crystals growing out of the trunks and glowing in the moonlight. All of the moors seemed peaceful right then and there, fairies moving glowing flowers along in streams quietly, and creatures of all kinds disappearing into the mist and settling in burrows dug in the grounds for slumber. Maleficent watched the creatures settle into their proper slumber habitats silently motionless, then breathed deeply. "Because some of the best things in life you still cannot smile about." Curious to know more, Aurora scooted closer to Maleficent. "Well, what about the things you can smile about? Aren't they worth smiling for?" Maleficent turned slowly to meet face to face with Aurora. Her eyes were filled with tamed curiosity and she was breathing heavily and focused. "Aurora, I had nothing to smile about before I met you." Aurora frowned and scooted away from Maleficent. "Oh." A few seconds, maybe even minutes went by before either one of them spoke up again, the only thing heard in the distance were crickets chirping quietly. "Well, what about now? Do you have anything to smile about now?" Maleficent smiled faintly and turned to Aurora again. "Yes."

Maleficent thought back on that moment always with a twist in her stomach. Though her face never really showed any specific emotion, she was sure she felt more emotions than any living creature on earth. Suddenly, interrupting all of her thoughts, a friendly greeting of a familiar female voice that could pierce her soul in just one word started chattering her irresistible talk. "Maleficent?" called the voice desperately. "Maleficent!" Maleficent suddenly had no more patience to wait until Aurora found her and called out. "Aurora," Maleficent ordered. "Come here." Aurora turned around to find Maleficent's black horns and cape stand out like a sore thumb and ran over to her. "Oh, Maleficent," Aurora started enthusiastically. "I had been looking for you all day! Mrs. Halaben kept insisting that I occupy myself with something other than yourself, since I finished my lessons quite quickly than before, if she does say so herself, and that I shouldn't go looking for trouble in the moors. But, oh, Maleficent, it's such an important day!" Maleficent turned quickly to Aurora's face. "What type of important day?" She asked, raising her voice, looking little amused. Aurora didn't seem to notice though. Maleficent, in the back of her head, knew that she was too busy being in her element. "Oh, Maleficent, it's a holiday!" "Holiday?" "Yes!" Aurora giggled before reaching down to the satchel hanging over her hip. Maleficent looked over Aurora's shoulder, trying to get a peek at what Aurora was giving to Maleficent this time. Usually each time Aurora and Maleficent saw each other, Aurora would most often pick Maleficent a flower of Aurora's choice, most times the yellow tulips. Aurora, when in her element, had told Maleficent all about her love and respect for nature, which Maleficent didn't really find interesting; she had watched Aurora grow up to this very day; and had told Maleficent if she were to pick a flower, it would only be one, for she deeply believed that flowers have a right to live in all their glory, Aurora had so much respect for these flowers, she couldn't have possibly stashed one into her satchel! One day, without Maleficent asking, Aurora had told her that yellow tulips reminded her of Maleficent, but she had never said why. "Okay," Aurora sighed, pulling something strange shaped and red out of her satchel, "This is for you. I made it the best I could." Aurora handed the piece of paper to Maleficent gently, smiling with glee. Maleficent stared blankly at the red paper for a moment. What was it? Better if she found out then stared at it with all her might. "Well, go on, open it." Maleficent cocked her head as she opened the folded piece of red paper to reveal a heart with writing on it.

It was a thin piece of parchment dyed blood red with a flowing lace perimeter, and in fat black ink, was gracefully written across the heart neatly-

"Happy Valentine's Day! I love you ~ Aurora."

Maleficent couldn't help but tear up silently at the fact that Aurora had done this for her. Aurora loved her? It couldn't be true. At this rate, liking was an understanding; they had spent much time together since Aurora's awakening from her curse; but love? Aurora must have been so brave to write this down. Or even think to give her a card. Or was it simply stating a fact? Aurora loved Maleficent, and was not afraid to admit it.

"I hope you don't mind. I know you aren't used to many affectionate celebrations. I thought it would be nice, though."

Maleficent's bottom lip trembled as she turned to Aurora.

"You meant this?"Asked Maleficent. Aurora's brow furrowed."Of course. Every word." Maleficent stared at the ground for a while. Maleficent needed time to herself, though she could never ask Aurora to leave. "Are you sure you like it? I could never take back something I gave as a gift, but I could definitely make a few adjustments." "I think.." Maleficent stuttered, trying to find a few words, "We could make a few adjustments." Aurora scooted closer to Maleficent in concern. "Adjustments?" Aurora asked quietly. "What kind of adjustments?"

"I think- it needs wings."

"Wings? What kind of wings?"

"Wings that are strong, and soar up high above the clouds. Wings that never are a burden to those who bare them." Aurora didn't smile, but she certainly sounded amused. "Oh, they sound like beautiful wings." "They are," Maleficent sniffled. She wasn't talking about her wings. She was talking about Aurora.

Maleficent, valentine in hand, pulled herself up from the grassy ground and flapped her wings to stretch them."Well, Aurora," Maleficent chimed, smirking and lifting her chin up as well as her volume, "Don't you think it's time we go?" "Where?" Aurora asked, lifting herself up from the ground as well and squinting as the sunlight hit the side of her face. "To the castle, of course," chuckled Maleficent. "To make adjustments to the card!" Suddenly, Maleficent let go of all her troubles and fears, and smiled. Fully. Aurora stared at Maleficent questionably. "Maleficent, you are smiling. Why?" Maleficent laughed to herself. "Because the best things in life you can't help but smile about."

 **A/N: Sorry this is late.**


End file.
